oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Asura
|type = Mythical-Zoan |user = Pengu Marekō }} The is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into an Asura or a fighting Demon at will. "Hito" (人) is Japanese for "human". It was eaten by Pengu Marekō and allows him to become a Demon Human (魔人間的, Ma-ningenteki). Strengths and Weaknesses The most obvious ability of this fruit is allowing Pengu the ability to talk as well as do other things humans can do, for example— converse in human languages, cook, perform aerial stunts, etc. The main strength of this fruit is its ability to increase a person's strength the more the more they get mad and the more they release their inner rage. Pengu's increase in strength and durability is directly proportional to stress and rage. This is most notable in Pengu's ridiculous strength sometimes when he gets pissed at someone for stopping him or ruining the thing he is cooking often throwing the perpetrator a good twenty to thirty miles. His strength usually depends on his emotions, especially his rage. Thanks to the Devil Fruit, Pengu can operate or maintain his movements for prolonged periods of time without getting tired or weary in the process. Despite his body's high degree of resistance to physical injury, Pengu even in his Asura form can be injured. However, he is capable of repairing damaged or destroyed tissue with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs without the aid of outside forces. This fruit being a Mythical Zoan type also allows a person to go into two full Asura forms; with them being- Asura Form and Berserker Form. Even when not using his transformed states, due to the effects of Hito Hito no Mi, Pengu has been able to move at low level superhuman speeds. He has attacked faster than the eye could follow and can even tag the formidable Toxikon F. Nor. In his Asura form, has always been noted to have great superhuman speed despite his size due to the power of his "fighting demon" body. Pengu can easily exceed the speed of sound with his punches and super-leaps and was noted to be able to keep up with Scott Livia's Geppo for a short period of time. In his Berserk form, this speed is further increased. Due to the effects of consuming the fighting oriented Zoan fruit, Pengu even in his relaxed and un-transformed state has somewhat harder and more resistant body that offers greater than average resistance against physical injuries. At his peak; in his untransformed state, he can withstand impact and blunt trauma forces that would cripple or kill a human being with some discomfort, though it may cause him nausea or confusion in the aftermath. In his transformed Asura form, his's skin is extremely durable, his skin can easily resist a point blank explosion and a wave of flaming arrows continuously for five minutes. He has even withstood being shot in his knee with a combat shotgun from close range with minor injury and almost shaked it off a couple of minutes later like it was nothing. After being slashed by a electricity-enhanced katana by Konrad Constantine; who already possesses enhanced strength, Asura merely suffered a superficial, small cut. Normal can be switched into fully and partially as Pengu has the habit of using 3 - 6 hands to cook. Although, 'Berserk mode' is activated either upon his lose of consciousness or him losing his control of his inner rage. Berserk mode grants him ridiculous amounts of strength strong enough to take down multiple Ships with ease and grants him incredible durability but all this comes at the loss of his thought and him basically going insane upon "Berserk Mode"'s activation. Besides the Normal weaknesses of Devil fruit this fruit can also cause a person to go rage-fully insane and loss all of their personality through over use of the Devil Fruit ultimately getting stuck in Berserker Form. Usage Techniques Trivia *The rage part comes from Asura's Rage and how it greatly increases his strength and power in Asura's Wraith *I wanted a Mythical Zoan that was human based and took inspiration from Asura in Asura's Wraith so all the mythical aspects and the basis on legends go to that Game. *I got a lot of help with the translating from OmegaDragonite so heres a big thank you to you